Ten Four Little Buddy
by Clone-Eden
Summary: After Series. Vash copes with his recent lose by getting a new job. And Knives decides to join him... In trucking. What corazy insues? Will their cargoes actually get anywhere? Will Knives kill something? Read to find out! T for just in case


Disclaimer: You people must have Alzheimer cause I DON'T own Trigun.

C-E: You're probably thinking to yourself "Hey! What a cool title! I wonder what it could be about???!" Well, congradulations. You made it past the title. Let's see if you can make it past... CHAPTER ONE!!! Dun dun DUUUUUUN!! Anyway, Enjoy-

**Ten-Four Little Buddy**

**Chapter One:  
****On The Road Again...  
**

((((Start))))

A single feather, so aloof and carefree, flitted through the parched land; over yawning trenches that spread treacherous arms and split the land to hectic cities filled with strife and gunsmoke. Yet, this lone traveler flew, carried on the back of nameless wind along with hopefull words filled with prayers of a new life and a happy start. It traversed a landscape devoid of life, flew high into the clouds and sank deep into humanless voids, found springs of life, sprouting with green and vibrant with water. Where this voyage ends is something humans have contemplated for thousands of years...

But today, this feather's travels were cut short.

And by cut short I mean, it was hit by a truck.

_Whooooom_

Vash focused on the road and radio. Well, the _sand_ and radio. His job was concise and clear. Get the shipment to January and don't be late. If he was, he'd be "castrated." Needless to say, the former gunman had plenty of incentive. Unfortunately, his elder twin brother had no such thing as he lounged in the sleeping area of their big rig, casually proped on one elbow, eating their last bag of jerky and reading an issue of Weekly Smart Scientist Stuff Monthly.

Well, Vash could not blame him. After all, the trucking job was his way of getting over the death of his beloved wife Meryl. And Knives never took a liking to the little woman anyway dispite Vash's constant harrassements. It was true. After Meryl's death, Vash seemed to fall into a depression. He would lock himself into his room and cry for hours on end. But the most curious thing about the situation two years ago was that Knives, yes the genocidal I'm-going-to-kill-you-my-stupid-little-brother Knives, took care of Vash during his hardest times.

Albeit, he was awkward in it.

But Knives' sincere show of concern made Vash realize that he had more than just women in his life. All along, his brother had cared for him. Why had not he realized that before?

Oh right. The human killing...

So, Vash took the opportunity and wiped his tears dry and went to work creating a new life for himself and his brother. Then Knives did something odd again.

He proposed to get a job together.

And lo and behold! Vash and Knives found the trucking industry. Vash loved it for the chance to meet new people and exciting and often dangerous adventure. Knives liked it 'cause Vash did all the work. Two birds with one stone, as they say.

The radio flickered to life. "All rigs on the frequency give a 10-4."

Vash looked back to Knives who sighed and crawled up to the passenger seat, picking up the receiver, "10-4. What's the situation?"

"None. Just wanna have chat."

"Goddammit," the platnum blonde growled as he brother chuckled. "Stay off the radio unless you have a **PROBLEM** you whore!"

"What the hell?!"

_click._

Knives placed the reciever and turned off the radio, settling back and rubbing the stubble that only long nights of truck driving can produce. Vash chuckled, "You didn't have to do _that _Knives! He was just looking for some one to talk to."

Knives grunted looking into the side mirrors. "Well, he could talk to himself for all I care. For once in my life, I want to feel like I'm not the **only** intelligent being on this planet."

Vash frowned, "That's no fair!"

"Doesn't have to be. How far are we from January?"

Vash rubbed his eyes with his good arm and ran it up through his stale should-length hair. "Haven't a clue. You always navigate, 'member?"

Knives shifted a glare to his brother still focused on the road. "I thought **_you_** were going to do that this time..."

"What?"

"You said it'll be a short ride so **_you'd_** take care of everything. I just had to check on the cargo and keep you awake..."

Vash stared into the distance.

The silence unnerved Knives...

((((End))))

C-E: So hey! It's finished! What will happen to the two ill-fated brothers? What about that one guy on the radio?! Will January EVER get their cargo?! What IS the cargo?! Hay! Don't get mad at me for not doing the radio lingo right! I'm not a trucker. I don't truck. I haven't a clue how they talk. You'll have to use your imagination if, indeed, you are a trucker.


End file.
